This invention relates in general to the manufacture of sealing tubes and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for fabricating a sealing sleeve for tubes using a forming unit in which a plastic soak reinforcing band is wound upon a sealing liner.
In prior art assemblies intended for the fabrication of coupling means for tubes having diameters from 40 to 200 cm, for example, it is difficult to make the process automatic, since the adjustment and handling of the forming unit, mostly comprising a two-part mold, is complicated and time consuming. This leads to longer interruptions particularly during the operations of opening, removal and closing, unfavorably affecting the fabricating economy.